


Confesiones Con Sabor A Besos

by c123



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: Durante un paseo que comienza como uno más, normal y corriente, Wolfram (siempre dispuesto a proclamar su amor por Yuuri) acaba con la paciencia de éste. Pero mientras discuten, la situación da un giro inesperado y las cosas no acaban como serían de esperar tratándose de ellos.¿Dará Yuuri su brazo a torcer? ¿Corresponderá los sentimientos de Wolfram? ¿O rechazará estos finalmente?¡Atrévete a entrar y descúbrelo! ;)





	Confesiones Con Sabor A Besos

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy viendo por primera vez el anime, y ya me he enamorado perdidamente de este par. Y creo que, por desgracia, hay muy poco material que podamos disfrutar en español (me ha costado incluso encontrar en inglés), así que he decidido contribuir al ship con mi propio aporte. Espero os guste! ;)

-¡Yuuri! -La estridente protesta de Wolfram sonó a sus espaldas.  
Yuuri se detuvo de pronto. La impaciencia sacando lo peor de él.  
-¡Ya te lo he dicho! -dijo, volviéndose hacia él con ambas manos cerradas en fuertes puños¾. ¡No voy a repetirlo!  
-¡Pero no lo entiendo!  
-¡Arggh…! -Yuuri se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, desordenando las azabaches hebras que conformaban su cabello y cuya tonalidad era tan admirada en aquél lugar-. Vengo de Japón, Wolfram. Allí las cosas son diferentes. La gente no va exclamando a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos. ¡Es vergonzoso! -dijo, un tono cobrizo coloreando sus mejillas y dando mayor énfasis a sus palabras.  
Habían salido a dar un paseo por sugerencia de Wolfram después de que Yuuri expresase su deseo de estirar las piernas. Allí, ni corto ni perezoso, Wolfram había respondido a la presunciones de una anciana que comenzó a parlotear emocionada sobre lo bonito y emocionante que resultaba el amor juvenil, instándolos a aprovechar el momento, confirmando las palabras de la mujer con sus propias declaraciones de amor y el inminente futuro de su boda.  
Yuuri se había sentido avergonzado al punto en que su cerebro parecía a punto de explotar, humo caliente escapando de sus orejas, y había huido a pasos agigantados, deseando (pero sin éxito), que Wolfram no se diese cuenta hasta que éste estuviese lo más lejos posible.  
Wolfram corrió tras él al instante.  
Esa respuesta no fue suficiente para convencer al obcecado príncipe.  
-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! -insistió, acercándose a él hasta que sus enfuruñados rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros-. ¡Te quiero! ¡Eres mi prometido! ¿Porqué voy a sentirme avergonzado de expresar en voz alta mis sentimientos por ti?  
El rostro de Yuuri se incendió de nuevo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus pasos temblorosos. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado por la facilidad con que Wolfram era capaz de confesar tan libremente sus sentimientos.  
-¿No sientes lo mismo? -La voz de Wolfram le sobresaltó, débil y temblorosa. Yuuri alzó la mirada, y el jade fundido le encontró oscurecido, su ceño fruncido contribuyendo a su expresión de preocupación.  
El dolor, tan vívido e impropio de aquél bello rostro, hizo retorcer su estómago.  
Apartó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar esa expresión por más tiempo. Escudriñó sus zapatos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta. Desesperado por devolver el brillo natural de sus ojos.  
Wolfram esperó paciente, observándole con atención. Estaba dándole espacio para pensar, ser capaz de ordenar sus ideas, y conociendo la impaciencia de este, su gesto fue suficiente para demostrar cuánto le importaba conocer su respuesta. Pero también qué tanto le asustaba esta.   
Yuuri era un hombre de acción, no de palabras. Dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor (estaban en medio de una calle, con gente yendo y viniendo, ajenos por completo a ellos), estiró ambas manos y atrapó el uniforme del rubio, acercándolo.   
-¿Y-Yuuri?   
La sorpresa volvió aguda su voz, y el corazón de Yuuri se disparó. Incapaz de mirarle a la cara, y sintiéndose de pronto inestable sobre sus propios pies, se aferró a la tela de éste hasta formar dos puños.  
-¿Yuuri…?   
Aún con el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos ensordeciendo sus oídos, la voz de Wolfram logró sobresaltarle. Disparó la sangre en sus venas, y acrecentó el temblor de su cuerpo.   
-Yuu… -comenzó, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente por la suave presión que los labios de Yuuri ejercieron contra su boca.   
Wolfram parpadeó repetidamente, su espalda tan tensa como un arco.   
El gesto duró unos instantes. Yuuri se apartó despacio, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.   
Cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, Wolfram le recibió con la mirada desencajada, sus largas pestañas parpadeantes.   
-Humm… -intentó comenzar, pero su voz falló-. ¡E-E-Esa es tu respuesta!   
Wolfram abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido fue capaz de escapar de esta. Su rostro se incendió con la misma fuerza que el de Yuuri, y la imagen recordó a Yuuri su propia vergüenza. Cayendo entonces que seguía agarrado a él, dio un salto hacia atrás, elevando ambas manos en señal de paz.   
-V-Volvamos -dijo, comenzando a andar sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta.   
Wolfram le siguió en silencio. En algún momento, sin embargo, alcanzó su ritmo y, tras varios pasos donde sus manos se rozaron de manera tentativa, Wolfram atrapó su mano, la vista escondida hacia el lado contrario, el rubor cubriendo sus orejas.  
Yuuri sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero correspondió al gesto, entrelazando sus dedos y dando un tranquilizador apretón a la mano de Wolfram.   
Había dado el paso de reconocer sus sentimientos. No iba a echarse atrás. La expresión de Wolfram había sido adorable, y Yuuri soportaría su vergüenza en cada momento si lograba con ello que se repitiese.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, agradecería otro par de segundos de tu tiempo en comentar qué te ha parecido. Me ayudaría a seguir creando más de esta adorable pareja. Thank you!
> 
> Y por supuesto, espero que esperes con ansias la segunda parte: Besos a Media Noche


End file.
